1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical and surgical equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to an arm sling for supporting the weight of an arm, which may be adjusted to allow movement or total immobilization. More specifically, the invention relates to relief of shoulder stresses involved in bearing the weight of the arm or holding the arm in a generally upright position.
2. Related Art
Typically, the shoulder bears substantially the full weight of the arm. However, sometimes this load must be minimized or eliminated, using various devices, to allow an injured shoulder to heal or to prevent further damage. An example of such a situation would be the period of recovery following surgical repair of the rotator cuff. A device used to support the weight of the arm and/or any additional weight held by the arm can also be used to keep the shoulder from becoming over-strained and thus allow the shoulder and/or arm to heal. An example of this is the Ultimate Arm Sling®, the Open Envelope Arm Sling or Envelope Arm Sling by Best Orthopedic, and the Perfect Fit Arm Sling by Johnny Sheppard. The healing of some injuries requires that movement of the arm be severely limited or even that the arm be completely immobilized. Restricting movement of the arm promotes rest and prevents further damage to bones or body tissues in the injured area(s). One device that may be used in such cases is a sling that goes under and around the arm and then extends up and around the neck, which sling will support and bear the weight of the arm. In those cases requiring that the arm be immobilized in close proximity to the body, an additional strap or swath can be placed around the arm and around the body, thus, holding the arm against the body and limiting motion. Examples of this type of sling include The Joslin Swathe™, Acromioclavicular Splint, the Breg Slingshot, or The Shoulder Immobilizer by Darco. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,165 (Rowe et al.) discloses a sling-like swathe wherein a band of flexible material is wrapped beneath the arm, up and over the shoulder, and around the body to both support the weight of the arm and constrain the arm against the body of the wearer. Other designs also permit the immobilization of an injured arm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,449 (Moore et al.) provides an arm supporting cuff in a vest. In this example, insertion of the injured arm into the cuff substantially supports the weight of the arm and holds the arm against the body of the wearer.
Still, there remains a need for an arm sling apparatus capable of bearing the weight of the arm and transferring this load to a stronger, more stable part of the body to prevent further injury. It is an object of the present invention to provide an arm sling apparatus wherein the weight of the arm may be temporarily removed from the shoulder to allow the shoulder to rest and/or heal. It is a further object of the present invention to furnish a device that may support the shoulder's typical load comfortably without stressing or fatiguing the neck or shoulder regions.